


Woven Tapestries Sorrows Undone

by MektiKwiiger



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate may be cruel, but Melkor is worse. Some mortals are denied the second gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woven Tapestries Sorrows Undone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Pays No Indemnity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175282) by [Jana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jana/pseuds/Jana). 



> The lovely Jana is an inspiration, and this was birthed when I read the 28th chapter of her excellent Love Pays No Indemnity.

Fates be cruel  
For those living  
Long that destiny  
Them is finding

It feeling free  
Their feet to bind  
Twisted onto threaded path  
March denied off all else

More cruel weaver be  
Insisting upon tapestry   
With thread cut   
Short of immortality

Wicked weaver kept  
A learner by knee  
Utmost malice taught  
Till prentice came master

Evil came easy  
master birthed brother  
Love started blossom  
And the master saw truth

A wife healed wounds  
Master gotten by teacher  
Their sorrow pulled  
Shorter silk out of pattern

Days ever after  
Man his own master  
Path walked by choice  
Neck bowed never once


End file.
